


Affections and attention

by Ashalee_W



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Photographer Kim Seungmin, i don't know what to tag, seungjin - Freeform, soft seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: fluff on SeungJin"Please cuddle with me, I need your love and attention"





	Affections and attention

**Author's Note:**

> will edit any mistakes later

The lo-fi music playing through the speakers of their high quality home stereo system in the afternoon made him sway his body slowly as he walked to the kitchen for a drink. The relaxing beat made Hyunjin move along, without any effort making the hallway of their bungalow like a dance floor.

He reached the kitchen, body still swaying while opening the fridge for the cold water. He took a swig of water, feeling refreshed as he felt the heat of the summer. It’s not like their house was that _hot_ but Hyunjin always had a high body heat. He refill the glass again and close the fridge door after he put the bottle back in.

He went to pet Kkami, the dog was sleeping at its own dog bed by the half opened sliding door. He carded through Kkami’s fur, feeling the softness of the coat while smiling fondly at his beloved pet. Kkami budged a bit, turning away and continue its own nap.

Hyunjin chuckled, walking back to the daybed settled near the large window of their house. While he walked through the hallway, he glanced at the pictures hanging throughout the hallway. He stopped to look at one of it, his favorite photo of him and Seungmin that never ceased to make his heart warm.

It was a black and white picture taken by one of their friends during their picnic at the park before they graduated. Seungmin was smiling widely, laughing at something Hyunjin said while Hyunjin stared at him lovingly. Seungmin protested at first on hanging the picture at the hallway but Hyunjin’s puppy face was his weakness and Hyunjin knew it. That’s how it ended up here now.

Instead of continuing to his original destination, he turned at the corner, went into Seungmin’s workshop where he was busy editing pictures and stuff. It’s not that Hyunjin didn’t love photography, he owned his camera for it but Seungmin was a professional in this field. So, he let Seungmin take the lead in stuffs like photography.

He knocked at the opened door gently, announcing his presence there. Seungmin didn’t turn to look at him, he pouted a bit. He walked behind Seungmin, he didn’t want to surprise the other and ruin his works. He put his glass on the long table away from where Seungmin was working at. Then he slid his hands on Seungmin’s shoulder. The latter didn’t even flinched at Hyunjin’s touch. Instead, his shoulders relaxed as he kept on working.

Hyunjin massaged Seungmin’s shoulder, both of them quiet as Seungmin kept clicking the mouse, continuing his works on the computer. When Hyunjin started to shift a bit, Seungmin said, “You can stop, you know. Just go sit down if you’re tired.”

Hyunjin just gave a ‘hmm’ before pulling a chair and sat next to Seungmin, watching the latter work. Seungmin’s eyes were nailed on the screen, sometimes he would push up his glasses as it slides down. Hyunjin leaned on the table, arms cradling his head as he watched Seungmin with full interest.

“I thought you were reading.” Seungmin’s eyes still on the screen.

“I did. But I went to get water.”

“Have you finished reading?”

“Nope.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“I miss you.” Hyunjin pouted his lips the way he knew Seungmin went weak for. It didn’t worked, Seungmin just snorted.

Hyunjin scooted closer, eyes large staring at Seungmin.

“Go finish your reading.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Seungmin sighed, “Okay, then. Just sit here quietly while I do my work.”

Hyunjin grinned, “You know I can watch you the whole day.”

The other didn’t reply, just kept on doing his works. Hyunjin couldn’t stand the silence after some time, with Seungmin not giving him the attention he wanted. He reached a hand to touch Seungmin’s ear softly. The latter didn’t react, so Hyunjin went on touching Seungmin’s ear lobe between his fingers before sliding down to the jaw and neck.

“Yah, Hwang Hyunjin, I’m working right now.”

“I know,” Hyunjin ran his fingers to Seungmin’s nape, playing with his dark brownish hair. He watched as Seungmin’s eyes went flitting at him for a second. Hyunjin knew he had won.

Seungmin groaned, “You’re lucky I’m almost done with this.”

Hyunjin laughed, hand still at the back of Seungmin’s neck. “I knew you were done. You were just waiting for me to give up.”

Seungmin saved his works before turning his chair towards Hyunjin, almost hitting him.

“Hey!”

“That’s what a persistent person like you deserve.”

“Seungmin-ah…”

Seungmin stood up, took Hyunjin’s glass and finished the water. He put it back down, took off his glasses before offering his hands at Hyunjin. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at that.

“Thought you missed me?”

That’s all it took for Hyunjin to grab Seungmin’s hand, standing up and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into the slightly shorter one’s neck, sniffing his smell. “I miss you so much.”

“Needy,” Seungmin snorted as he petted Hyunjin’s light brown hair.

“Whatever.”

“It’s just afternoon, we just separated for a few hours.”

“Yeah, but you denied my affection this morning.”

“You were trying to smooch me when you had a morning breath. And I almost burnt the pancakes because of you distracting me with your ‘affections’.”

Hyunjin grunted, pulling away from the hug to glare at Seungmin. Seungmin just laughed, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair with both hands and cupped his cheeks, squishing them before he pecked the lips. He laughed louder when Hyunjin’s eyes got wide comically. “There you go.”

Hyunjin pulled the still laughing Seungmin to the daybed. He pulled the younger to lie down together, ending up with Seugmin lying on top of him. He hold Seungmin’s face, pecking every inch of his face repeatedly before Seungmin pushed him away, lying down beside him instead.

Hyunjin slid his arms around Seungmin’s shoulder, legs caging Seungmin’s as he pulled the latter into his embrace. He nosed into Seungmin’s hair, smelling the fruity scented shampoo.

“Hyun- Hyunjin-ah, I’m suffocating.”

Hyunjin let loose his embrace, “Oops, sorry.”

The younger adjusted their position, his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and arms rounding Hyunjin’s torso. Hyunjin put one hand holding Seungmin while another carding through the younger’s hair. Hyunjin sighed in contentment. Their legs tangled with each other.

“Don’t you think we’re both too big for this daybed?”

“Shh. No, we’re not.”

Seungmin giggled, “If you say so, Prince Hwang.” He gave his prince a small kiss at the neck.

Hyunjin looked down, pulling Seungmin closer. “Say that again.”

“Nope,” Seungmin hide into Hyunjin’s chest.

“Come on, you started it. I wanna hear it again, say it.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Seungmin-ah…” Hyunjin tried to look at Seungmin but failed as he kept hiding his face at his chest.

“Stop being so persistent. I’m not saying it.”

“Please, just once more.”

Seungmin let out a tired sigh, looking up at Hyunjin from his chest. Hyunjin’s heart just somersaulted.

“Why? It turns you on?” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

With a small voice, Hyunjin replied, “If I said yeah…”

Seungmin abruptly sat up, “That’s it, I’m done with you.” He tried to get off the daybed but Hyunjin’s legs locked him from doing so.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just kidding. _Please_ cuddle with me, I need your love and attention.” He pulled the younger back into their position before but not without a glare and a bit of reluctance from the younger.

They went into a comfortable silence with Hyunjin carding Seungmin’s hair while Seungmin just blankly staring the wall, hand rubbing Hyunjin’s side softly.

“But honestly, I like it when you call me that instead of other people. It felt great hearing it from you.” Seungmin just hummed at the statement.

Hyunjin added, “And it’s kinda _hot_.”

“Hwang Hyunjin!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading/kudos/comment, hope you like it!
> 
> i just wrote it without thinking much since i need to do something and i'm running out of ideas... i'm scared cause i'll be doing my internship alone and i can't sleep thinking about it ㅠㅠ wish me luck!
> 
> anyways, i'll come again whenever i have something to be publish here! thank you again!!


End file.
